A Moment Like This
by I. heart. Fnick. N. Figgy
Summary: Ron and Hermione were always destined to be together, right? So why does it seem like everything that is at all possible is going wrong for the two of them? Bad summary, hopefully good story. RonxHermione HarryxGinny R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I ran my other story totally to the ground, and that inspired me to start a new one

**A/N: Okay, so I ran my other story totally to the ground, and that inspired me to start a new one. ******** But seriously, I really need to be working on a fanfic, but I don't particularly care for my other ones right now. Lol. IDK. Read them and tell me what you think, if you want to. But until then, I will be working on this one. BTW: Check the end of this chapter/preview thingy for a VERY IMPORTANT AUTHROR'S NOTE! Thank you, C.J.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the ones that you've never heard of before. **

RON'S POV

All my life, people have been telling me that there are "more fish in the sea". I might have laughed at the irony of the situation, had it not been so excruciatingly painful for me. No one, not even my very best friend, Harry, seems to understand. But maybe I've gotten ahead of myself. Perhaps you'd like some answers. Well, wouldn't we all?

Sorry for that, Mate, it's just that… well… it hasn't exactly been easy for me; watching Hermione stop to flirt with that _despicable _Viktor Krum every opportunity she got. Or maybe he wasn't so loathsome. I wouldn't know. I've always been blinded by my unconditional love for her, but I can tell that she doesn't take me seriously. If only I was as "devilishly handsome" and "inevitably witty" as he was… Maybe then she'd see that I was good enough for her, and that I've _always _needed her…

HARRY'S POV

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione greeted curtly, slamming her wizardry books onto the table belligerently.

"Well, I thought so," I replied, discreetly glancing between her and Ron a couple of times, noticing that there expressions were eerily similar. "Is something the matter?"

"What makes you think that something's the matter?" Ron spat, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I started to answer, but never got the chance. Professor McGonagall finally made her presence known to us, clearing her throat obnoxiously.

"Well, then, class, that will be quite enough!" she scolded, waving her finger at us.

"Perhaps you should be asking Hermione," Ron whispered fiercely, pretending to pay attention to whatever McGonagall was scribbling on the chalkboard.

"Well?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Everything's absolutely wonderful, thank you very much! In fact, Viktor asked me to meet him in the courtyard after all of my classes today. How is _that _for wonderful, Ronald?"

It was then that I noticed it. Ron and Hermione weren't talking to me. Well, technically, they were talking to me, but I could tell that the words were really only meant for the two of them.

"That's terrific!" Ron said, no longer bothering to whisper. "You and Viktor Krum have lots of fun. Don't let me stop you!"

Hermione looked hurt, and it was obvious that Ron immediately felt like a jerk.

"Ron," Hermione mumbled, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes.

_Something _had to give. It wasn't possible for the two of them to go on like that forever… Was it?

HERMIONE'S POV

"I've got to go," I whispered hoarsely. Fortunately, the class had finally ended. I didn't think I could put up with another moment of that stupid, awkward silence.

"Hermione…" Harry started, reaching for my arm.

"Just let her go," Ron commanded in monotone. How could he be so cruel?

"Ron!" Harry scowled. At least _someone _was trying.

"No, it's all right, Harry. He's right. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later," I lied.

"She's got to go and find _Viktor_," Ron breathed angrily. I knew it was meant to go unnoticed, but, of course, I heard.

A fresh film of tears formed behind my eyes and I looked away swiftly, reusing to let him see that he'd won. Ron had won. It was so hard to admit to myself, yet so true. After all, that was what he had wanted… Right? Of course it was. Ron was an immature seven-year-old trapped in a seventeen-year-old's body, and that was all he'd ever be. Too bad I was already so madly in love with him…

**A/N: Okay, I realize that this chapter was extremely short. And there's a reason for that. I want to know if you think I should continue this story or not. So REVIEW! And no, I didn't forget. Here's the big announcement that you just HAD to read. Drum Roll (lol) **

**I'm in desperate need of a beta reader. And in case you don't know, that's a person who's opinion you value so much that you allow them to read your chapters before ANYONE else and offer their expert advice. Ha ha. So if you're interested, post a nice pretty review, and, if you want to, send me a personal message telling me why I should pick you. **

**That's all of now, so:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but, hey, the story must go on, right

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but, hey, the story must go on, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but if I did, I wouldn't really change anything about the story anyway. It's already brilliant!**

HERMIONE'S POV

I sighed, thinking to myself that Ron was simply too immature to ever be involved in a serious relationship. It was almost like he was acting this way simply for the sake of his reputation as a pig-headed, arrogant jerk. And let me tell you, it was working way in his favor.

Somehow I knew that there was more to Ron then I was seeing. Sure, he could be a bit insensitive at times, but this was the same guy with whom I had been best friends for almost all of my time at Hogwarts. He was the one who'd let me lean on him every time I was depressed, and the one I'd joked with for so long. _That was never in public, Hermione, _I reminded myself bitterly. _He _would_ care for you, if only his mates weren't around all of the time. _

RON'S POV

"Have you gone positively _mad_?" Harry growled, falling into step beside me.

"Probably. But what's this all about, Mate?" I asked, a bit annoyed that he would start a conversation on such a negative note. After all, he must have known that I was not in any mood for _that._

"You know perfectly well what this is 'all about'!" he argued. "You can't just treat girls like that. And you wonder why they all ignore you half the time." He muttered the last part to himself.

"She's not a _girl_," I told him bluntly. "She's Hermione. And besides, you can hardly blame me for that. She keeps on making up all of these ridiculous stories about her and _Viktor. _When is she going to grow up?"

Harry stepped in front of me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders as if to brace me for something. "I think you're the one who needs to do some serious growing up, Ronald Weasely. Or at least open your eyes, for Pete's sake!"

"Open my eyes to what?" I shouted, pushing past him indefinitely.

"Did you ever think that maybe Hermione is in _love _with you? Did that thought ever cross your mind for even a fraction of a second?" Harry let out a loud, shaky breath. "She's right, you know. You _are _impossible!"

I paused. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you're impo-"

"No not that!" I interrupted. He couldn't be serious. "Before that."

"She loves you, Ron. I should think that even you would have picked up on that by now!"

"So you're saying that maybe Hermione thinks that this is my way of letting her down… easily?" How insane was this?

Harry nodded. "What do you care, anyway?"

"Oh no," I whispered, ignoring the insignificant question. "I've got to go find her. She can't possibly believe something so absurd."

HERMIONE'S POV

"Hermione!" Viktor called, interrupting my sour thoughts. "Over here!"

He patted the seat on the bench beside him, ordering me to sit. I willingly obliged. _Maybe I'm looking at this from an entirely wrong perspective, _I felt myself thinking. _Perhaps Viktor isn't an obstacle. He must be my way out of all of this drama. _

"I've been thinking," he stated, taking my hand in his. "And I propose that we take our relationship to a new… level."

I quickly recoiled, starting to feel the sweat pouring down my face. _And maybe not. _

"I-I don't know, Viktor," came my shaky reply. He was starting to get dangerously close, and I didn't think I could handle that kind of contact.

"Well, why not, Hermione?" He took my hand again and kissed it, smiling evilly.

"This might not be such a good idea, Viktor," I suddenly voiced, backing away unsurely.

Viktor grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently. "What's the matter with you?"

I screamed, feeling a bruise already forming beneath his brutal grasp. _Maybe I was daft to assume that a relationship with Viktor could ever replace what I already had with Ron, _I reasoned.

"I've got to find Ron." I tried to pull away, but Viktor's grip on my arms tightened, if that was at all possible.

"I don't think you want to do that, Krum," a voice from behind me suddenly spoke up.

"RON!!" I shouted, not caring who heard us anymore. We could use all of the reinforcements we could get. And besides, he had come back for me. _My _Ron had come back for me after all.

RON'S POV

"Let her alone, Viktor," I commanded, hoping with everything that he wouldn't notice how heavily I was shaking.

Much to my surprise, he immediately agreed, shoving a limp, uneasy Hermione right into my arms. "She was never worth it, anyway."

I felt Hermione sobbing against my chest, and there was no sign of her stopping anytime soon. "H-Hermione?" I stuttered.

"Yes, Ronald?" she asked, jerking her head away instantly.

"I'm sorry." Okay, so it was a little bit… conventional, but I wasn't exactly used to apologizing.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione breathed, her eyes dancing as she threw her arms around my neck. "That was all I ever needed to hear."

I stroked her hair gently, glad that I had actually said something right for a change. "I know. And I was stubborn. But I want you to know that I'll never abandon you. And you should never be afraid to ask for my help."

"Easier said than done," Hermione mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring straight into her beautiful, intense brown eyes.

"You know what I mean," she replied, staring down at the ground, kicking around a black-and-brown stone with her feet.

"Hermione?" I begged, grabbing her hand, while, at the same time, forcing her to look up at me. "If I knew what you were talking about, why would I be asking?"

HERMIONE'S POV

A shockwave shot up my spine when Ron took my hand, not at all like the way it had felt with Viktor. "Well, I guess I just meant that you only seem to care when we're not around Harry… or anyone else for that matter," I explained, trying, all the while, to overcome the shock of holding his hand.

Ron looked distant for a moment, allowing the thought to register in his mind. "I suppose you're right." Had he really just said that? "But I promise it will be different from now on."

"Pinky swear?" I asked, trying my best to flirt with him without _actually _flirting with him.

He released my hand and stuck out his pinky, linking it with mine in an unbreakable gesture of friendship and promise. _Man, I wish this would never end, _I thought, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw Ron thinking the same thing.

**A/N: Oooooh, a little Ron/Hermione action in there. Lol. Want to know how it all turns out? THEN REVIEW!! Not kidding. Do it. Push the button and submit a review. Thank you kindly,**

**C.J.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, people, you SERIOUSLY need to review

**A/N: Okay, people, you SERIOUSLY need to review. Even if you're just stopping by, please post a little something. : ) Thank you kindly, **

**C.J.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Ron Weasley is yet to be determined. ; ) j/k. **

"So what do you suppose we do, Harry?" I asked, completely frustrated and extremely tired. "Ron? Ron!"

"Huh? What?" Ron questioned, snapping out of his daze. I gazed at him warily. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Really, I am. I'm just so… tired!"

I could tell that he was telling the truth by the dark circles that formed under his eyes. "I know," I told him, placing my hand gently on his arm for moral support. "But Voldemort is… dangerous. You know that. And we can't just let this be Harry's problem. Especially since Draco…" I looked away as tears started to form in my eyes.

I couldn't tell you exactly what it was about Draco Malfoy that made me want to curl up in a ball and cry myself to death, but he most definitely did. Perhaps it was the way he always called me Mudblood, causing me to doubt my entire inheritance all over again.

Apparently, Ron understood, as he was quick to console me, wrapping his thick, muscular arms around my shoulders. "Draco what, Hermione?" he asked.

Harry and I gasped as Hermione folded back the sleeve of her cloak, revealing three purplish bruises, two of which, were new to me. "Okay, I know that that one was from Viktor," I reasoned, grazing my hand over the mark gently. Hermione jumped. "Sorry. But where did the other two come from?"

"Draco," Harry mouthed, silently scolding me for being so daft, no doubt.

Hermione nodded. "Draco," she repeated softly. "I hit him, remember. I guess he thinks that justifies what he did."

"Which is what, exactly?" Harry quizzed. Pain flashed in Hermione's eyes, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Bloody good idea, Harry," I spat sarcastically. "C'mon, Hermione." She stood up silently, taking her things and descending down the eerily vacant hallway without so much as a "Goodbye."

"You've really done it this time, Harry."

"Why'd you have to ask her such a stupid question, Harry?" Ron asked defiantly. "Couldn't you tell that she was… hurting?!"

Of course, I didn't appreciate being talked down to that way, but I had to be proud of Ron for caring so much about Hermione. Maybe I wasn't so wrong to assume that they both had feelings for each other.

"Be nice, Ron," Ginny reasoned, joining the conversation. "Hermione was just in shock when Draco hit her. And then the filthy creep tried to pull a fast one on her. I guess she was too smart for him."

"Whoa, whoa. Ginny, what are you talking about?" I asked, dumbfounded. How had she acquired this knowledge of the situation? It wasn't like she was ever involved with Draco… right?

"I know what you're thinking, Harry. And yes, unfortunately, I _was _involved in the situation… but not on my own will," she said, pausing briefly. "But perhaps it's not such a good idea that I share this story with you. Hermione might not approve."

I patted Ginny's shoulder reassuringly. "Hermione doesn't know this yet, but we need to know. It's for her own good. Ron and I are trying to protect her."

She shrugged away from me suddenly. "I'm not a child, Harry. You don't have to talk down to me!"

_I know, _I thought. _You can't honestly believe that I look down on you. I _love _you, Ginny. Can't you see that?_

"I-I know. It's just _really _important. Please, Ginny?"

I flinched from Harry's gentle touch. It was then that I realized just _how _much I had loved him, and for how long. Ever since he had been Ron's best mate, for sure. And maybe before that. Was he finally beginning to return the feelings I had always held?

""Hermione doesn't know this yet, but we need to know. It's for her own good. Ron and I are trying to protect her."

Ron looked away. Suddenly, anger and frustration coursed through my body. Why couldn't Harry love me the way Ron so obviously loved Hermione? I pulled my arm away from his hand.

"I'm not a child, Harry. You don't have to talk down to me." Was that all he could ever see me as? I had a nagging feeling that I would always be Ron's little sister to him. Perhaps that was why it was so hard for him to take me seriously.

"I-I know. It's just _really _important. Please, Ginny?"

I shrugged. "It's not that complicated, if you've got half a mind," I said smartly. "Draco hit Hermione. Then he tried to _kiss _her, of all the dreadful experiences. She smarted off at him, and he punched the color out of her poor, limp little arm. He just… cornered her. Yes, that's a good way to put it. He cornered her. There was no where for her to go."

Ron's sparkling green eyes burned red as the fire formed behind them.

"So how does that involve you, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well, I kind of…"

**A/N: Oooooh, cliffie! Wanna know how it all turns out? Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thank you kindly,**

**C.J. 3**

**P.S. REVIEW!!**


End file.
